1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer method and system for providing optimization for design processes.
2. Introduction to the Invention
The invention is introduced by first setting forth the following known construct.
Given a functional form y=f(x,b) where x is a set of independent controllable variables x={x1, . . . xn}, b is a set of design variables (functional parameters) b={b1, . . . bm}, and y is a dependent uncontrollable variable, it is desired to optimize (e.g., maximize, minimize) f(x,b), i.e. Derive a set b*={b1*, . . . , bm*} which optimizes f(x,b) for an historical dataset comprising observations of independent variables x and their corresponding dependent variable y, subject to constraints on the dependent uncontrollable variable y, say g(y)>0.
Now, if the constraints were on the design parameters b, this would be normally solved as a mathematical programming problem (linear, quadratic or nonlinear programming). Here, in contrast, the constraints are on the dependent uncontrollable variable y. Accordingly, in order to still utilize the powerful mathematical programming techniques, it is necessary to convert the constraints on y to constraints on b using the functional estimate of y and its design parameters b (e.g., g(y)=gf(x,b)>0).
In turn, operating on historical data (sets of x and associated y) thus yields complete functional description, fully satisfying the given constraints.